Truthful Lies
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: So I can claim as many things as I want while in this world? Fine, I will. I will sully everything with my touch. I will buy anything I want. I will eat anything I want. I will claim anyONE I want.


**This is what transpires from watching too much Game of Thrones. Not a bad thing though**

**For all of you thinking "Hey, I've read this one before" yes you have but it got taken down because it violated some rules about being too rated R or something. I was kinda touched actualy. Hey, if you're not breaking some rules, you're not living life, amma right? Anyways, posting it back up but slightly more tamed I guess. Just to avoid being taken down and having my account deleted -_-'**

**Enjoy...**

'Ah…Ahh…nnn…'

His moans echoed in my chambers like a beautifully tuned harp. I slid one hand down his pale, sweaty back while the other pushed his thighs further apart, giving me better access to thrust deeper into his tight heat.

My hand trailing down his back finally slipped into feather soft golden locks. I clenched tightly. His breath caught in his throat as I yanked his head back, lifting his entire upper body off the royal bed. His hole tightened around my cock. Just like I wanted it to.

I started a brutal pace, earning more than a string of choked moans and whimpers. His body trembled as it absorbed my thrusts. His asshole clung tightly onto my dick, sucking it in deeper and deeper. I inhaled sharply before plunging in one last time. I released his hair, allowing his upper body to fall forward while both my hands dug into his hips as I shuddered into my release.

He was breathing normally again as I hovered over him. My hands trailed up his bare back. I grinned widely when he curled in on himself as if trying to get away from me.

Such a sweet, pretty thing. And oh, so vulnerable.

'Come warm me up,' I breathed in his ear, earning a visible shudder. He didn't retaliate when I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. His body was still hot and sensitive from our fucking. 'Kira?'

'Yes, my Lord?'

'Say it. Those three little words I so love to hear from your pretty pink lips.'

He inhaled slowly.

'I am yours,' I breathed.

I smiled into his shoulder before kissing it tenderly.

'And don't you forget it,' I threatened sweetly before burying my face in his back and dozing off.

* * *

I am Lord Gin Ichimaru, son of the late Kesei Ichimaru and Kisa Ikebana of the House Ichimaru. I am the Lord of the Marigold Lands, the 3rd greatest sector of the Spirit Kingdom. I am loved and I am loathed. I am feared and I am admired. And I grow weary of this two-faced world.

Nevertheless, I care not for it. Lord Aizen Sousuke of House Sousuke, Lord of the Valley of Lilies, was planning on rebelling against the High King. As soon as he took the throne, he would reward me handsomely. As long as I continued to support him and kept his plans a secret.

As all those closest to me know, I am terrible at keeping secrets at times. I am always in need of a distraction. And all one had to do was feed my libido and they have my tongue.

My wife was lovely. Lady Rangiku was probably the only person who could tolerate my promiscuity and still stayed by my side. She couldn't leave me. She loved me too deeply. Sweet thing. But so foolish. That was all that she was; a sweet thing. I no longer fell under the spell of her charms. She bored me. I was in need of something new, something impressionable, something…_innocent._

Which was why Lord Sousuke presented me with a squire.

* * *

I could still remember that day. The boy looked as delicate as if he had just sprung from his mother's womb. Freshly scrubbed skin. Hair so fair it looked like it had been spun from the sun's rays. And he smelled like freshly bloomed jasmines.

His name was Izuru Kira and he was a sight. Lord Sousuke certainly knew my tastes.

'He volunteered himself when I was hunting for the perfect squire for you. It seems he has a thing for submission,' he had remarked, a pleasant smile in place as I walked around my gift, admiring him from every angle. 'Do you like him?'

I paused in front of the boy. His gaze was fixed on my shoes. He didn't react as I curled my fingers around his chin and lifted his head up. His eyes locked with mine. His crystal blue irises reflected my face so perfectly I could have shaved while staring into them and not leave a single hair behind.

I glanced up at the Lord and grinned wickedly.

'I love it,' I purred.

* * *

I fucked him that night. Fucked him so hard he was screaming. He was a virgin. Emphasis on "was". One could always tell by the way the asshole squeezes so tightly and how fast the person orgasms. I think I made him cum at least four times that night. And I never removed my dick once from his ass.

I loved every bit of it.

* * *

'When do you plan to attack, Lord Sousuke?'

'Patience, my dear Gin. It is the key to this entire plan.'

'I am _tired _of waiting. This world is a burden and needs a new ruler! We should strike while time is ripe and claim what is ours!'

A moment of silence.

A smile. But not from me. But equally dangerous.

'My _dear_ Gin. What do you see around you?'

Was this a trap?

Either way, I had to reply quickly.

'Land.'

Simple enough. Just one word.

'But _whose_ land?'

Fuck.

'The Spirit King's?'

No, no, my dear _Gin_. That's not the _correct_ phrase. Would you like me to tell you what this land _really_ is?'

…

'It's not _yours_.'

I dared not answer.

'You see, my _dear_ Gin, nothing belongs to you. Not even yourself. Everything bit of you, down to your famously promiscuous cock, belongs to somebody _else._ We are born into this world with nothing and we will exit it with nothing. So claim as many things as you like in this world. But a title will prove _nothing._ Take that away and you are no better than the pauper sitting outside your castle. And so, my dear, _dear _pauper of a friend (I flinch), since you have no _claim _over my plans for this Kingdom, I see no point in sharing it with you. However, if you want to avoid being obliterated when I take control, I urge you to keep mum and kiss my ass until I execute my plans. Are we clear, my _dear _Gin?'

I swallowed thickly.

'Crystal, my Lord.'

* * *

'Fucking, idiotic, narcissistic prick!'

_SMASH!_

There went the Matsumoto family vase. Ran would be furious. If she wasn't away visiting her sister. I'll just replace it with a better one.

_CRASH!_

And I suppose I should replace the engraved plates her father had gifted us on our wedding day. I think he had mentioned they were a rarity.

I threw another one against the same wall.

'Nothing belongs to me…he _dares _say that in _my_ castle on _my _land,' I hissed furiously under my breath, my heart pulsating wildly in my chest.

The door to my chambers opened quietly. I whipped around to see who it was. Kira flinched as my blood red eyes landed on him, a hawkish glint in them.

'Y-Your dinner is ready, my Lord,' he murmured quietly, eyes perfectly focused on a corner in the room.

I stared at him for a minute. Then, I stomped over and, without warning, grabbed his shoulders.

'Who do you belong to?!' I demanded, shaking him violently. '_Who_?!'

He managed to get over the shock of his Lord completely losing his mind.

'T-To you!' he gasped. 'I belong to _you_, my Lord!'

'No, you don't!' I shouted and threw him away roughly, causing him to stumble into the door, slamming it shut. He watched me in bewilderment as I paced the room furiously.

'Nothing belongs to me! I am a pauper! I have no claim over _anything_!' I gnashed viciously. 'Tell me I'm a pauper! _Tell me_!'

He jumped as I turned on him.

'Y-You are a-a-'

He was a gift from Aizen. He wasn't mine. He was a gift. Nothing was mine. Nothing was mine to begin with.

The thought angered me and I stormed up to him. I slapped him across the face, the sound resonating in the empty bed chamber. He was quite brave not to cry. Most would have burst into tears by now. No, not my Kira.

Wait, he is not my Kira. He's Aizen's, Aizen's, Aizen's.

I growled low in my throat. The boy looked up in terror. I turned him over roughly, pressing his face against the wooden door. My hand sought his belt buckle. It loosened. His pants fell. His breathed hitched. He started panting when he heard me stroke my cock into hardness, the wet smacking resonating in the empty room. And he mewled like a cat in heat as I entered him in one swift motion. But when I started pounding into him with wild abandon did he really let loose and moan like the common whore that he was.

So I can claim as many things as I want while in this world? Fine, I will. I will sully everything with my touch. I will buy anything I want. I will eat anything I want. I will _fuck _anything I want.

I leaned over Kira's back, taking his cock in my hand to pump it in time with my thrusts. He was already half hard and as soon as my hand enclosed around it, he gasped in shock and pleasure, throwing his head back as I picked up my pace. I grinned sadistically and nuzzled his exposed neck. The flesh was warm and I could hear his pulse quickening. He was close.

'You are mine, my pretty little Kira,' I whispered against his sweaty skin. I kissed it tenderly, a stark comparison to the way I was abusing his ass. I think he was already bleeding. 'You belong to me from your pretty little cock to your sweet little lips. You know that too, right? That you're mine and mine alone. Am I right, my Kira? Say it. I want to hear it from those lips.'

My hand darted out to grab his jaw, jerking his face up while my fingers played with his moist tongue. He gurgled something out. I tightened my hold on his cock, earning a pitiful whine from him.

'Nuh-uh-uh, Kira,' I teased. 'I need you to say it. Those three little words. "I. Am. Yours". That is all. You say those, and I will take you to a pleasure you never thought existed before. Just say those…three…little…words…'

He swallowed once. Twice.

He was taking too long. Frowning, I clenched his cock so hard he was crying big, fat tears. And when I started pounding even harder he was bawling his eyes out. He murmured something.

'What was that?' I panted. Shit, I was at my limit too. 'Say it again, Kira. Shout it out. Shout it out for the Gods to hear. Let them all know that Ichimaru Gin owns _something_ in this damned world!'

'I…' Kira sobbed. His legs trembled violently as he tried to support his body from my never ending onslaught of his lower body. 'I am yours!'

I sighed in satisfaction, finally releasing his purpling cock.

He screamed as he came. I smiled in triumph.

* * *

I stared at Rangiku.

'What was that?' I murmured in disbelief. Rangiku frowned.

'I said I am with child, my dear,' she said, a little louder this time as if I was going deaf. I might just if she didn't shut up for once.

I continued to stare. Then…

'Whose child?' I asked nonchalantly. Now it was her turn to stare incredulously at me.

'Y-Y-Yours,' she sputtered. 'Are you implying that I am _unfaithful_?'

I snorted.

'My dear, you are a nymphomaniac,' I purred. 'We have not fucked since a summer and a day ago. And judging from your latest conquest, it is probably Sir Iba's. The one who slayed ten knights in under an hour?'

She was fuming. I think I was enjoying myself.

'You…' she whispered, rage making her voice shake. 'Are _unbelievable_. I bless you with a child and all you do is _mock_ me. Had we not prayed for a child?! Had you not wanted an heir?!'

I waved my hand at her as if her presence irked me. Which it did.

'I care not for a bastard,' I replied simply. 'If you wish I could have him cut out so that he may never have to live such a shame of being a whore's son.'

Her jaw dropped in horror. And I was actually being kind. If she weren't my wife, I do believe I would have had her beheaded for her infidelity.

'You _beast_,' she uttered, her voice flickering with rage. 'You are one to _talk_. Do not think I am blind to what you do with that…_squire _of yours.' She spat the word "squire" as she pointed accusingly at Kira. 'I know what you have done with him. But I have borne it patiently because I love you. I thought I could make you happy by giving you a child. But _no_. Lord Ichimaru will _never_ be pleased unless he has a plaything.'

'Are you jealous, my lovely wife?' I asked sweetly, cocking my head to one side in amusement.

She scowled at me, hiding the fact that she was trembling. My smiles were never an indicator for good things. Well, not for the other party but for me most certainly.

'You love that…that _whore_ more than you love me,' she whispered, the fear finally making her voice tremble. 'Perhaps you truly don't deserve this child.'

Her eyes darted around the room as she kept her distance from me. Clever woman. She certainly earned the title as my wife to know what I was capable of.

My smile widened. Then, I turned to Kira.

'My sweet little Kira,' I purred and crooked a finger to beckon him forward. 'Come here.'

He hesitated for a beat before stepping forward. I nodded to the two guards stationed at the door. They stepped forward till they were shoulder to shoulder with Kira. Another nod. They suddenly grabbed a bewildered Kira by the elbows and turned him around.

'Cirucci,' I called out to a handmaid. 'The whip, please.'

Rangiku's eyes widened as the guards ripped Kira's shirt open from the back. The boy squawked in fear and tried to wriggle away but the guards held tight. I curled my fingers around the leather whip and unfurled it. I lashed it out to the side, the lashing sound sharp and crisp in the air. Kira flinched and grew silent.

'I hope this proves my love for you, my darling wife,' I said quietly. I cracked the whip hard on Kira's back. A red welt rose angrily in that place as a scream erupted from the young boy's lips.

I brought the whip down again. And again. And again.

I loved those screams. They sounded like a song to me. A song singing of my fortunes to come. The epic tale of me gliding into the Spirit Castle and taking control. How I became rich and powerful and had as many whores as I wished. And all of them blonde, blue-eyed and as innocent as a newborn babe…

'Enough!'

Rangiku's voice was shrill and desperate. I paused.

'Enough, please, I understand. I won't doubt your words again. Just please, stop,' she choked.

I stared at the back before me. The canvas, once a smooth white, was covered in blood, torn skin and purpling bruises. The boy's body was limp now. I wonder if he had fainted.

The guards looked at me uncertainly. I gave a curt nod. They released Kira. The boy tumbled to the ground in a boneless heap, unmoving. But at least he was breathing. Rangiku rushed to the boy's side, tears spilling freely from those ice blue eyes.

'I'm sorry,' she sobbed, cradling the boy's blonde head in her lap. 'I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…I'm so, so sorry…'

I let the whip cascade to the floor with clatter as I strolled out of the room.

'Get rid of the baby by tomorrow morning,' I called out audibly before the guard stationed at the door closed it behind me.

The baby wasn't mine. I would not want something that wasn't mine. It is detestable and barbaric. I will only touch what is mine. Rangiku is mine. Pain is mine. _Kira_ is mine.

* * *

'I am so sorry, my darling,' I whispered and kissed a scar on Kira's back. The boy flinched but he didn't move. At least he couldn't. Not when my cock was embedded deep inside his heat. 'I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a lesson to my wife. She insulted me and had to be disciplined. Her heart is too weak. I must commend on you lasting for so long though. What a brave little squire you are. My brave little Kira.'

I pushed my hips forward. Kira's entire body moved. He moaned wantonly. A trembling hand twisted in the silk bed sheet.

'Did you ever dream of worlds, Izuru dear?' I murmured and gazed out of a window.

Behind the bed's headboard was a mullioned window. It was night but a bright night. The moon was out and the stars were glittering in all their brilliant glory. It was magnificent.

The boy stayed silent except for a few whimpers and flinches as I rolled my hips into his ass. I wasn't too bothered about him replying.

'I would sometimes wonder if there were others,' I continued. I now took to turning him over. He hissed as his mutilated back made contact with the sheets. The hiss quickly became a moan as I thrust back into him. 'That this world is one of many layers. That perhaps in another there are people who can fly; in another where people can live underwater; and yet in another where there are no people but animals, free to do what they wanted.'

I chuckled, angling my thrusts somewhere else to earn a keening whine from the writhing body beneath me. I continued until I buried myself inside and released my load. It poured out of him, hot and thick, as I pulled out. He panted as I rolled off to plant my feet on the ground, my eyes still fixed on that little window.

'I hate this world,' I whispered bitterly, like there was no one in the room but me. 'I want to leave it. I want to be free of it. And I never want to look back ever again.'

The panting stopped. I glanced at Kira. The boy was staring at me, cheeks flushed and brows knitted like he was trying to figure something out. Like he was trying to figure me out. I smiled demurely and leaned down to tenderly kiss his lips before stroking his cheek.

'Say it, my darling,' I murmured, eyes opened to gaze darkly at him, as if to remind him who he was sharing a bed with at these times. 'Those three little words I so love to hear from your sweet lips.'

He gazed into my blood red eyes.

'I,' he breathed. 'Am yours.'

* * *

Kira jumped as I entered the room. I arched an eyebrow. He was holding one of Ran's dresses in his hands. In front of him was her full-length mirror. The one she would admire herself in for hours.

My eyes dart from the dress to Kira's guilty face. I grin wickedly.

'Ne, Kira _darling_,' I cooed and glided forward. 'If you wanted to wear one _so _badly all you had to do was ask. How could I say no to your pretty face?'

I cup said face while I undid his belt. His stomach quivered as I ran a hand over it softly.

'Lady Rangiku…' he began but I hushed him.

'Will never know as long as no one says a word,' I whispered. My eyes glittered menacingly. 'Now strip.'

He looked positively ravishing. Who knew he could carry a dress so well. It was a silk dress of lavender hue that shimmered in the sun's rays, the black corset made from the finest whalebone while the thread embroidery on the hems and edges were embossed with gold. If I knew how lovely he looked in a dress I would have had him wear those instead. Or more preferably, nothing at all.

'How do you feel, Izuru darling?' I teased, unable to take my eyes away from him and his ruby red face. 'Is that not the most beautiful thing you had ever seen?'

He clumsily half-bowed and half-curtsied. I laughed aloud when he did, making him more embarrassed.

'It is an exquisite dress, my Lord,' he murmured, eyes on the ground. I stared intensely at him and judging by his reddening neck, he knew I was.

'I was not talking about the dress,' I said softly. I strode over to him.

Once I was standing right in front of him, he gazed up at me slowly, observing me from under soft blonde lashes. My breath hitched. And I couldn't control myself anymore.

I kissed him fiercely, my fingers digging into the corset as I ground him in place, growling in warning if he dared shifting even an inch. He took it all; my fire, my passion, my lust.

I shoved him onto my bed on his stomach so that his feet were still planted on the ground. He squeaked as I began to lift the dress up so that it pool around his waist, exposing his lower half entirely to me. I positioned myself. And entered without warning.

He was growing accustomed to my size. It took no more than a minute for him to be completely slick and sucking me in like my cock belonged nowhere else but inside him. He choked and moaned and whimpered, ass lifting higher to take me in deeper and faster.

'How obedient,' I mused in my mind, my hands pulling his hips back onto my cock every time I thrust forward. 'Perhaps, in another world, we might just have been made for each other.'

My mind began to wander.

What if? What if we had been lovers? What if he had smiled at me because he wanted to? What if he had loved me because he wanted to? What if…he had belonged to me because he wanted to?

Kira cried into his release. I followed. Except I didn't make a move to pull out. Curious, Kira turned around, albeit his body shaking from the rough fucking. His pretty blue eyes widened.

'My Lord, are you weeping?' he whispered, reaching out a hand to my face.

I slapped his hand away, composing myself. I tucked myself back in and fixed my collar.

'Go clean up,' I said briskly. 'And prepare my dinner. I am famished.'

He made to leave.

'And leave the dress.'

He paused at the door. But then he obliged. He made to leave.

'Kira?' I called out clearly. 'Have you forgotten something?'

He glanced off to the side, folding his hands behind his naked form as he faced me.

'I am yours,' he said docilely. 'My Lord.'

And left naked. I chuckled. How coy. My Kira actually had a spark to him.

I pressed a finger to my cheek and pulled it away. A single tear clung to my nail. I wrung my hand. The tear was gone. Like it had never happened. And it never will.

* * *

'My Lord!' a guard cried out breathlessly. 'My Lord, we are under attack!'

'By who?!' I demanded, trying to keep my cool but inside I was panicking. Why the fuck would anyone attack my lands?!

The soldier's eyes widen in fear.

'The Spirit Kingdom's Royal Army,' he whispered.

My panic overwhelmed me.

'Barricade the doors!' I snapped and hurried to my quarters. 'Let no man enter! We must defend our walls to our last breath!'

They knew. Somehow, they knew of our plans. And now they were coming for me.

I needed to escape. Far, far away. Where nobody could find me.

'Ran!' I called as I entered our chambers, locking the door behind me. 'We need to leave, my star! The Royal Army is going to show no mercy to either of us and we need to escape as quickly as-!'

Ran was not in the room. Kira was.

'Kira,' I breathed. 'Wh-What are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be in your quarters?'

'You are trying to escape, are you not, my Lord?' he said quietly, walking up to me with calculative steps. Something was off.

'Well, you see, my darling, I have been revealed,' I chuckled nervously. There was loud scuffling behind the door. The Army had breached our barricade. I needed to leave fast. 'Kira, I have no time to talk. Come. We shall discuss this outside the castle. A trip! Just the three of us! You, me, and Lady Rangiku-!'

'Lady Rangiku is visiting her sister,' Kira cut in, voice emotionless. 'I packed her bag for her that day and sent her off.'

Ah, so that was why he was scrounging through her clothes. Then I frowned. But then that means…

'You knew they were coming,' I realized. 'You knew the Royal Army was coming for me. Why did you-?'

'Lady Rangiku is an innocent,' Kira replied softly. 'She knew nothing of your schemes. I could not have her suffer for your crimes.'

'…who _are_ you?'

'By the order of the Spirit King himself, I, Izuru Kira, 3rd Lieutenant of the Royal Army, charge you, Lord Ichimaru Gin, of treason and deceit, which is punishable by death.'

Ahhhh, it all made sense now. It all made _perfect_ sense.

I clapped my hands. Kira looked at me curiously.

'Clever boy,' I praised. 'No, I mean it, my darling. Such a clever, _clever_ boy you are! And oh, so _talented_. A wonderful squire, an excellent wine-bearer, and the perfect little virgin _whore_. Or perhaps you were never a virgin. Maybe you had a number of cocks stuffed up your arse before you came to me. But I will never know, will I? You have probably hidden everything behind a web of lies, you great, big, dirty slu-!'

The door banged open, throwing me forward on my knees before Kira. The boy didn't move. Guards poured in and grabbed my arms to hold me in place. But I couldn't move. I was just numb.

'Good work, Lieutenant,' uttered a slender man with long, blonde hair. He clapped Kira on the shoulder with an armored hand. 'You caught the traitor and kept him in place.'

The man gazed sternly at me. At least I still had the energy to smile. I must be courteous to those who enter my home, albeit by force.

'Lord Ichimaru Gin,' he announced in a deep voice. 'By the decree of the High King of the Spirit Kingdom, you have been charged for unspeakable crimes and for that, the discernible punishment is-!'

'Death, I know, I know,' I sighed tiredly. I turned my palms in exasperation to the two blondes. 'May we proceed with the punishment? I grow weary of this blabber.'

The long-haired blonde stared incredulously at me. I flashed him my best smile.

'Very well,' he murmured and pulled his blade out, the steel screeching as it escaped its scabbard. 'So you shall have your justice.'

Justice. What fucking nonsense. There was no such thing as justice. It was a tale told to adults to make them believe in good things just like children were told tales to make them behave. It mocked us.

'Captain Otoribashi,' Kira murmured. 'May I have the honor?'

My smile faltered for the first time. So was Kira going to take the brunt of claiming my life? Was his hate for me that deep?

His blonde captain nodded curtly and tossed him the large blade. I marveled as those nimble fingers caught the hilt without slipping. If I had known how agile he was, I would probably have used his hands to pleasure me in other ways. Ah, but time for pleasure was gone and best not to desire what one will never have.

'So, Kira darling, is this what you wanted?' I leered, my smile back. 'To take the life of the man who had dirtied parts of you you wish had never been touched? The one who had torn your eyes open and scarred your mind? Is this it? To make me _finally _pay for my crimes to _you_?'

He silently approached me, cheeks devoid of the blush that would often invade them when I spoke with a dirty tongue. It made me wonder, had everything been an act?

He was never mine. He was never Aizen's either. He was the Spirit King's. But Aizen had made his point. Nothing did truly belong to me. I was a pauper to the end. Born with nothing and would now leave with nothing.

'What I wanted,' he whispered as he lifted his blade. 'More than anything…was to free you.'

I stilled. I didn't even feel the blade position at my neck.

'What I wanted,' Kira continued. 'Was to see you smile genuinely because you finally obtained the thing you wanted. What I wanted…was to be the one to give you your freedom.'

Yes, it all made sense. It all made so much sense I think my face hurt from smiling so hard.

He tapped the blade's edge against my neck to mark his point. Then he raised it over his head. The air stilled around us.

'Tell me one thing though,' I said quietly. I dared look at him. His face was void of emotion. 'Did you ever say a word of truth to me ever? You can lie if you want. I don't care. I just want to hear it from your pretty lips.'

Perhaps I irked him with my quip. Or maybe it amused him. Either way, he smiled lightly.

'I did,' he replied gently. 'Just three little words.'

I smiled back and looked ahead instead.

'Thank you,' I murmured. He might have heard me. I would never know.

The blade came down.

Perhaps there was such a thing as justice after all.


End file.
